The Visionaries
by wrenthewriter
Summary: Follow Albus, Rose, and Scorpius throughout their seven years at Hogwarts. Please R&R!
1. Year One: The Sorting

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So i've started a new writing project - a story that follows Albus, Rose, and Scorpius throughout their seven years at Hogwarts.**

**The chapters here are a little longer than my norm, and the story will obviously several chapters long.**

**I've always been fascinated with the next generation, so this is my perspective on what exactly happens then.**

**xoxo**

**Wren**

* * *

**Albus's POV**

Waving to my parents for the last time, I turn my back to them and jump on to the train. Nerves filling my stomach, I start to walk through the long train corridor, looking for my cousin, and best friend, Rose. Finally I spot her; well I spot her bright red hair, chatting with one of my other many cousins. Gosh, Hogwarts must be at least 25% Weasley/Potter now.

"Hey Rose," I call out to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She says goodbye to whomever she was talking to, probably Victorie, and turns around to me with a swish of her robes. Of course she's already in her school robes, this is Rose we are talking about after all.

"Oh hey Al! There you are!" She chirps happily, but I can see how nervous she is in her eyes. Well, at least I'm not the only one.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment." I grumble. Grabbing her hand, I start to pull her along the corridor, momentarily stopping to see if a compartment is empty. Finally, we reach near the end of the train, and I see one that is. Sliding the door open I enter the compartment and sit on the bench in a huff. The bench then proceeds to groan after me, and looking down I realize that I am sitting on a boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologize, jumping up and offering the kid my hand. His face is turned away from me, so I cant tell who he is, except that he has white blond hair. "I didn't see you there, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm- umf – fine." The boy groans, and pulls himself up, still looking away from me.

"I'm Albus Potter by the way, but you can call me Al." I introduce myself, and then point to Rose who is still hovering by the compartment door. "And that's Rose Weasley, my cousin."

"Oh Hi," The boy replies, finally looking up at me. My insides freeze when I see his face. He offers me his hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

I turn to Rose before answering, hoping that she can give me some advice, but Rose is just as frozen as me. I mean, her dad did warn her not to talk to the boy. For a moment I just stand there stuck, weighing all the pros and cons of the situation, before making my decision. To the hell with my parents' prejudices, this is my life, not the continuation of theirs.

"Nice to meet you!" I smile, sitting on the bench across from him. I hear Rose gasp almost inaudibly beside me, but I ignore her. "Say, are you a fan of quidditch?"

Scorpious' eyes light up and we start talking animatedly about our favorite quidditch teams, equipment, and playing techniques in general. Eventually Rose also sits down and joins our conversation, and soon we are chatting like old friends.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please change into your school robes, and leave your luggage on the train. It will be brought to the castle separately. Thank you." The overhead announcement booms, making us all jump.

"Well, since I was smart enough to change already," Rose teases. "I'll leave the compartment so you guys can have some privacy. I'll be back in five!" And with that Rose bounces out of the compartment, the door sliding shut behind her. I get my robes out of my bag, and take off my jacket.

"So, do you know what house you're going to be in?" I ask him as I get dressed.

"Well, my father and his whole family were Slytherins, but I just want to be put in the house that is right for me." He says uncertainly. "You know, I don't want to be sorted because of my family name, I want to be sorted by what's best for me."

"Yeah I get it," I agree as I slip on my robes and finish dressing. "My brother is always taunting that I'll be put in Slytherin, but my dad says that it is a great house, and that I shouldn't be scared."

"Ha, you have one smart dad. Mine said something more on the lines of: Not in Slytherin, you will be disowned." He laughs.

"Better disowned than put in the wrong house." I joke, and for some reason we find the comment extremely hilarious, causing us both to crack up. And that's how Rose finds us a few minutes later, laughing hysterically on the floor, tears in our eyes.

"Um, are you guys ok?" Rose asks attentively, not getting what is so funny.

"Yeah- we're – fine." I manage to wheeze out in between laughs, and slowly Scorpius and I start to calm down, our laughs turning into low chuckles.

"Uh, all right then." Rose says, obviously still confused. "Well, I just wanted to tell you boys that we are at Hogwarts, and that if you don't move your lazy arses we are going to get sent back to London along with the train."

"Woah Rosie Posie! Language much!" Scorpius teases, making Rose blush a furious red that matches her hair. "We're coming."

"Never, _ever, _call me Rosie Posie again!" Rose mutters angrily as we leave the compartment and hop out of the train into the cool evening air.

"Of course not Rosilinda!" I say, causing Scorpius and I to burst into another fit of laughter. Rose mumbles something about us under her breath that sounds a little like 'annoying ugly pricks," but we ignore her and continue laughing. Just then we spot Hagrid, a half giant and good friend of my father's, calling out to the first years.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" Hagrid bellows, and we slowly make our way towards him through the throng of excited students.

"'ey Albus is that you?" Hagrid asks when he spots us.

"Yes it is." I state, feeling special that Hagrid recognized me. "And I'm with Rose and Scorpius."

"Ah! The famous Rose Weasley! Daughte' of two thirds of the golde' trio! I haven't seen you since you wer' an eensy 'ittle baby!" He grins, and then waves us over to some boats that are floating on a massive lake. "And who 're yer parents Sco'pious?"

"Um, Draco and Astoria Malfoy." He mumbles, looking slightly ashamed. Hagrids grin falters for a second, but comes back just as quickly.

"Well it's a pleasur' meeting you." Hagrid smiles. "Send yer parents the best from me! Now hu'ry over to the boats, we have to start sailin' soon." Hagrid then ushers the three of us into one of the boats, and goes off to talk to some other first years.

"Well, he seems um definitely imposing." Rose giggles, and we all laugh.

"I can't believe that we are actually going to Hogwarts!" I say excitingly, the nerves having returned to my stomach.

"I know…it seems so surreal." Scorpius sighs, laying out on the small boat and gazing up at the stars. Rose and I look up to, the nerves causing all of us to cease speaking. A small voice interrupts our trance.

"Can I join your boat?" the voice squeaks, and looking down I see a petite girl with short brown mousy hair looking at us with big eyes.

"Of course you can!" Rose exclaims before I can say anything, and the girl hurriedly climbs on to the boat. As soon as she takes a seat, the boat lurches forwards and starts to glide across the silvery lake.

"I'm Rose Weasley." Rose introduces herself. "And this is Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hi," the girl squeaks, as if we intimidate her. "I'm Alice Longbottom."

"Proffesor Longbottom's daughter?" I ask.

"Yeah," she mumbles. "I also have a twin brother names Connor but he went on a different boat."

"That's so cool!" Rose smiles, and I can see Alice relaxing a little. "My parents are good friends of your father, and so are Albus's!"

The girls start to chatter happily, but I can see Scorpius in the corner of the boat, obviously uncomfortable with himself. From stories that my Mom has told me, Draco Malfoy didn't exactly get along with Neville.

Suddenly the boat stops, and we get off, gaping at the view in front of us. Hogwarts is even more amazing than my parents described. The huge castle seems to glimmer with light in the black night, and has welcoming warmth to it. Hagrid starts trekking towards the huge wooden entrance doors, and all us first years hurry to catch up with his gigantic steps. As soon as we reach the front doors, they swing open basking us with warm light.

"Welcome first years!" Neville- sorry, Professor Longbottom- says as his silhouette appears in the door. "Hurry on in now!" Eagerly, all the first years jump up the steps and enter the school, our jaws dropping at what we see. We are in huge room, chandeliers and candles enchanted to hang and twinkle randomly throughout the ceiling, staircases and doors winding in and out of the walls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Longbottom says cheerily. "I am deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor, Professor Longbottom. We are now in the entrance hall, and in a few minutes we will enter the Great Hall so that you can be sorted into houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Any questions?"

Silence.

"All right then," He continues, "Lets begin!" And with that, Professor Longbottom hurries through a set of open doors, and we follow quickly behind. Now, from what I've already seen, I'm sad to say that I don't think that Hogwarts can get any more magnificent, but fortunately, I am proved wrong. We enter an even grander room, with four long wooden tables set on the sides of it. Above each table is a house banner, and below all the students are chattering excitingly. Hundreds of candles have been enchanted to float around the room, and there are even ghosts hovering next to the students. They stop talking when the headmistress, an ancient woman who I presume is Professor McGonagall, claps her hands.

"Quite now!" She shushes them through a magically magnified voice, her razor blue eyes scanning the room. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! " The whole room starts to cheer, and once again she silences them.

"To the first years, I am your Headmistress McGonagall, and I also teach tranfiguration. You can refer to me as Professor or Headmistress McGonagall. And now the for the sorting!" She says, waving in Professor Longbottom, who without anyone noticing had left the room. Professor Longbottom brings in the sorting hat and a stool. The hat is even older and raggedy looking that I thought, but of course this does nothing to stop my nerves. Scorpius and Rose walk over to me, and I look at them, all of our eyes wide with fear. Before we know it, the hat has opened its mouth and starts to sing.

I am too much in shock to actually listen to what the hat is saying, but I pick up that its singing about the four houses. My Father never mentioned that the hat _sang_. Well, actually he didn't mention much about Hogwarts. Apparently I'll have to 'discover' it on my own. The hat finishes singling, bows, and everyone starts to clap. Professor Longbottom then conjures a list and reads out the first name, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Avery, Sarah!" He shouts, and a small black haired girl with watery brown eyes hurries over to the stool. She sits down, and the sorting hat is put on her head, and after about thirty seconds it opens its mouth and yells, "RAVENCLAW!"

All the Ravenclaws cheer as Sarah heads over to their table and sits down.

"Berman, Gordon!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Henry!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Byram, Liam!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Clover, Jessica!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As I watch 3 more kids be sorted into Hufflepuff (Alice is sorted into Hufflepuff along with her twin), four into Ravenclaw, and two into Slytherin, I hear Scorpius' name being called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The whole room becomes quite as they watch Draco Malfoy's son slowly make his way to the sorting hat. Surprisingly, the sorting hat barely touches his hair before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room is now in a shocked silence, but as Scorpius walks over to the Gryffindor table, they start cheering and whooping for him louder than they did for anyone else. A huge grin breaks out on his face, and internally I relax a little. And then I realize that there are only two people ahead of me.

"Oliver, Anna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prewett, Halie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Albus!" Again the whole crowd shushes, but this time for the famous Harry Potter's middle son. Rose takes my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze, and I turn to smile at her weakly before stalking to the hat. Might as well get this over with. The only thing that calms my nerves a little as the sorting hat is lowered on to my head, is the fact that my Dad told me that the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.

_Oh! Look another Potter! _A voice in my head squeals. _Oh yes, you are much more interesting than your older brother._

"Um, excuse me?" I mumble under my breath, "Are you the Sorting Hat?"

_Why of course I am! _The hat says proudly. _Now you don't have to speak out loud, I can hear your thought just as clearly._

"Okay." I think.

_Perfect! Now to get started with your sorting…well you're definitely not a Hufflepuff. You're not a Ravenclaw either. Gryffindor would do you good, but so would Slytherin…hm…_The hat ponders.

"But I don't want to be in Slytherin!" I scream inside my head.

_Well why not? _The hat asks, but before I can answer it continues. _Oh, I see why! You're claustrophobic, and the Slytherin common room in practically under the lake. Well then, I guess it will have to be…._"GRYFFINDOR!."

The sound of cheers and claps is deafening as I make my way over to the Gryffindor table, and seat myself next to Scorpius.

"You were sitting there for like five minutes!" Scorpius whispers into my ear.

"Really? Seemed like less…" I say, just as my brother James makes his way over to me and claps me on the back.

"See little Al-kins, we knew you'd end up with us! I'm sure the Sorting Hat didn't have a doubt to where you would be. Nope, that definitely isn't why it took it so long to decide!" He grins.

"Oh shut up." I grumble, and turn to face the sorting of the remaining students.

"Whatever you say little bro!" And with that James saunters off to his third year friends, leaving me in a foul mood.

"Hey, don't let him get to you!" Victorie, my oldest cousin and Head Girl, says, sliding on to the bench across from me. "He's just sour from a bet he lost to your cousin Fred."

I chuckle and look up at her. "Really? And what exactly was this bet?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." She winks, before walking over to welcome another first year boy who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey Al, Rose is about to be sorted." Scorpius points out, and I snap my attention to her.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor Longbottom calls out, and the whole Weasley clan starts to clap and whistle. Rose blushes and walks over to the hat with as much confidence as she can muster. Gingerly she sits on the stool and Professor Longbottom places the hat on her head. Barely ten seconds pass before the hat opens its mouth and yells, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius and I start to cheer along with the whole table, and Rose who; if possible; is blushing even more now, hurries over to us and sits next to me on the bench.

Rose is the last name on the list, and as Professor Longbottom takes away the Sorting Hat, Professor McGonagall stands up to finish her welcoming speech.

"Now before we began our feast, I want to welcome our newest addition to the school. Professor Charles Vance!" Professor McGonagall says through her magically amplified voice. "He will be your new Potions Master. Now, let the feast begin!"

McGonagall claps her hands twice and suddenly golden platters heaped high with steaming hot food appear all along the table. I, along with all the other first years, stare in wonder at the magnificent show, before digging in to the food.

"The hat almost thought of putting me in Ravenclaw!" Rose exclaims in between bites of Sheppard's' pie.

"Lucky it didn't!" Scorpius pipes in from the other side of me. "Then we wouldn't of all been together."

"Yeah, its definitely good that we are all in Gryffindor." I say after a long sip of pumpkin juice.

"What took you so long with the sorting hat anyways?" Scorpius questions.

"Eh, nothing." I reassure him. "The hat was just debating between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"And how did it decide?" Rose pushes further.

"Apparently, I'm too claustrophobic to be a Slytherin." I huff, pretending to be upset. The three of us burst into giggles over how ridiculous my answer sounds.

"Yes, Gryffindor really is the house of the Brave!" Rose teases.

"And the Daring!" Scorpius adds.

"And the claustrophobic!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So did you like it?**

**I know its kind of ehh, but i swear it will get better and better. Obviously i don't own anything from the amazing Harry Potter world, thats all JKR's, but i do own all OC's and original plot lines throughout the story.**

**There is no main plot to this fic, every year will come with its own dramas and excitements, etc, but i promise that it won't be boring!**

**And for the name of the story- _The Visionaries_ - that will be explained later on in the plot._  
_**

**Please read and review!**

**The more reviews, the faster i post the next chapter!**

**xxx**

**Wren**


	2. Year One: The First Day

**A/N**

**hey guys, here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it, it is in Scorpius' point of view.**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

Scorpius' POV

"Shot the bed next to the window!" I yell as soon as we enter our new dorm in Gryffindor tower. Proving my point, I run across the room and canon ball straight on to my bed, turning around to face the rest of the boys with a grin.

"Fine, then I want to one next to the bathroom!" A skinny boy with sandy hair and a cheeky smile says, before throwing himself on to the bed. "I'm Henry Boot by the way, muggleborn, so sorry if I'm a little slow when it comes to some 'magical' things."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of magic in no time." I assure him. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, pureblood, but I really couldn't care less about blood status."

"I'm Albus Potter." Al introduces himself, sitting down on the bed next to mine. "I'm a half-blood, and you can call me Al."

"How about you?" I ask the last boy, a slightly shorter but extremely thin kid with coke bottle glasses, and large black eyes.

"I'm William Terry." He stammers. "Half-blood, and I guess I'll take the last bed that's left." And on that note he stomps over to the bed on my right side, and promptly collapses on to the bed.

"Well, I shot bathroom first!" Henry screams, and before we can reply he has already run into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, William. Can I call you Will?" I ask William, but all I get in response are snores. Turning to face the kid, I realize that he's already asleep, fully clothed and all.

"Should we wake him?" I whisper to all, pointing at the sleeping kid.

"Nah, let him have his beauty sleep on the first night." Al says, and right then Henry comes sauntering out of the bathroom. "Shot second!" Al cries, and runs into the bathroom, not giving me a chance to respond. Again. Well, this should be a long night.

In the morning I wake up to a pillow being thrown against my head several times.

"Scorpius, wake up! We are going to be late to breakfast!" a voice cries.

"Lemmeshleepalittlelongerr." I answer sleepily, rolling on to my back.

"Scorp, just because we arrived on a Monday doesn't mean that we don't have classes the next day!" the voice cries again, and I hazily realize that its Albus.

"Ugh, five more minutes." I moan, covering my head with the pillow he just threw at me.

"Henry and William already left! We literally have ten minutes until they start handing out schedules. Headmaster McGonagall warned us that there would be no tardiness in her class! What if we are late, don't get our schedules and miss Transfiguration! We will be expelled on our second day at school! Oh no, what if-"

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP AND I'LL GET READY!" I yell, not being able to take Albus's ranting anymore. I chuck the pillow back at him, and grumbling, I go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later we enter the Great Hall where Rose quickly spots us and waves us over to the Gryffindor table.

"What took you so long?" She asks as we sit down.

"Scorp wouldn't wake up." Albus states through a mouth filled with toast.

"Ew, Al close your mouth when you eat!" Rose squeals, and I laugh. Professor Longbottom, who is our head of house, has started passing schedules out, and quickly spots us. He walks over and hands us our schedule, explaining how they work.

"Each day you will have about 2-3 classes, most of them being double or triple periods. On Fridays first years have the afternoon off, and on Saturday and Sunday there are no classes. Since you are first years, all your classes will be with the other Gryffindor first years, and also first years from other houses depending on what subject it is. Starting third year you will be able to choose elective classes too. Any questions?" He says in what I swear is one breath, and when none of us has any questions he hurries over to the next batch of first years.

"Well lets see, we have potions with the Slytherins for periods 2 and 3 on Tuesday mornings, than an hour of History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, then lunch, and then Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs again." Al read from the schedule. "Doesn't seem that bad."

"Yeah but if we don't leave now, we are going to be late for our first potions class!" Rose cries, jumping up from the bench and pulling us up with her.

"Chill Rosie, we have ten minutes until the first bell!" I say, attempting to sit back down and finish my breakfast.

"WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES? We have to leave, NOW!" And with that, Rose promptly pulls me right off the bench, dragging me to the door. Quickly, I pull myself off the floor, brush off my robes, and hurry after Al and Rose who are already several paces ahead of me.

"Hurry up!" I pant, catching up to them. "Do you even know where we are going?"

"I've got the Marauder's Map." Al states as if the answer is obvious.

"The what the what?" I ask, really confused.

"The Marauder's Map," Al explains to me, "Is a map my Grandfather and his friends made when they were in Hogwarts. It shows where every room and every person in Hogwarts is, except for the room of requirement. It also shows most of the secret hallways and passageways. James lent it to me for the day so that we don't get lost."

"The room of what and what? Oh never mind, that's really cool!" I exclaim. "Can I see it?"

I spend the whole rest of the walk to the dungeons with my nose stuck in the map, ogling and drooling over it. Literally. It's quite pathetic. Finally we reach the potions classroom, but I don't notice and instead walk straight into a wall. Rose and Albus are laughing so hard that Al barely lends me a hand to help me up.

"I think its time I take the map back." Al winks, before entering the classroom.

"Meh." I grumble, following with a hand on my head. Wow, my head hurts now. As we enter the room we realize that it's practically empty, only one other Slytherin is there. The teacher, a young man in his late twenties, looks up when we enter.

"No more than three to a table." He says, before returning to whatever book or pamphlet he's reading. Rose, Al, and I share a silent look before all scrambling to the middle desk. I practically knock Albus over in order to get the seat in the middle, and I pump my hand in victory.

"Ha!" I tease him, as he picks himself up and sits on the stool next to me.

"You may have gotten the best seat," Al says, "But at least I didn't walk into a wall."

That pretty much shuts me up, and before I know it the class has filled up and the bell is ringing.

"Hello everyone!" The Professor says, getting up from his desk and circling the room slowly. The man doesn't look mean, but he's definitely strict, with deep brown eyes and wavy short black hair. "I'm Professor Vance, and welcome to first year potions."

The day passes by in a blur, and before I know it, I'm back in my bed collapsed from all the excitement. Potions went well, History of Magic was boring, Charms was actually really cool, and no one caused any trouble because almost everyone was too nervous to speak. I feel content in side, like I'm happy and that my life is almost perfect. Almost. Because as I'm sitting on my bed I remember that I still have to Owl my parents and tell them that I'm in Gryffindor house, and not Slytherin.

I don't think my Father ever thought I would be in Slytherin, and I'm sure he will be proud that I'm in Gryffindor, but the thought of disappointing him makes me sick to my stomach. At least I know that my mom will approve, she's always been more understanding. With the thought that I'll visit that owlrey in the morning, send them the letter, and stop worrying about the whole thing, lets me slip into an easy sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know this chapter was a little shorter than the first, but i think that most of the chapters will be about this length if not longer.**

**The story seems like it may be moving a little slowly- but first year will be a little longer than the other years. The real drama though, will start in Fifth or Sixth year, but we have time until then ;).**

**PLEASEEE review! The more reviews, the faster i post the next chapter!**

**xx**

**Wren**


	3. Year One: The Visit to Hagrid

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to the story! It means a lot!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am very happy with how it turned out.**

**xo**

**Wren**

* * *

Rose's POV

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I've been sorted into Gryffindor like you! The sorting hat debated in whether to put me in Ravenclaw instead, but at the end the hat said that I was a true Gryffindor. Al is also in Gryffindor with me, along with a nice boy we met on the train named Scorpius. He's really nice, funny, and is Al's best friend. I share my dorm with two other girls named Halie Prewett, who's pureblood and the loudest girl I've ever met, and Anna Oliver, a sweet muggle born girl. I'm having a lot of fun, and don't worry, I haven't skived my studies. My goal is to be top of my year, like you Mum._

_ Lots of Love! Write back soon!_

_ Rose_

Before I know it, it is Friday morning. Halie and Anna, my two roommates, are still fast asleep as I lug myself out of bed and wallow over to the bathroom. Halie is an extremely loud, confident, blue-eyed, dirty blond girl. She's tall and gorgeous, and pretty much model perfect. Except for the fact that she has an ego the size of America. But still, she's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. Now the sweetest girl I've ever met is Anna Oliver. She has big brown eyes, long brown hair, and a smile that can melt a heart. Not to mention that she's shy, quiet, and very modest. So pretty much the opposite of Halie. I smile at their sleeping forms as I exit the bathroom, now fully dressed and ready for the day. Time to wake them up! Dancing over to the edge of Halie's bed, I pull back her comforter.

"Time to wake up!" I yell, skipping over to Anna's bed and pulling her covers back too.

"NO! Mornings are EVIL!" Halie squeals, diving back under her blanket. Anna on the other hand, has already gotten out of bed and is currently dragging herself into the bathroom.

"Oh come on, its Friday! The last day of the week!" I say, trying to coax her out of bed. "We have the afternoon off, you can sleep then."

"Ugh, fine." She finally obliges, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Yawning she asks me, "What's the time anyways?"

"6:25 am." I promptly say, before ducking behind my bed to hide from Halie's wrath.

"6:25? ROSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WE HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF UNTIL BREAKFAST!"

When we enter the Great Hall an hour and forty minutes later, (yes, Halie still managed to make us ten minutes late somehow), I see that Albus has saved the three of us seats at the Gryffindor table. Hurrying over to him, I completely ignore Scorpius who is stuffing his mouth with some unknown food, and plop down on the bench next to Al, reaching for a croissant. I feel like all I do at Hogwarts is eat!

"What's up?" I ask Albus as Halie and Anna sit down.

"Good, you?" Scorpius answers instead, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you." I shoot back, sticking out my tongue and turning to Allbus. Then I ask Albus again, "What's up?"

"Hagrid sent us a letter this morning." He says through a mouthful of cereal. Yep, all we do is eat. "To remind us that we are invited to his hut this afternoon. He invited Scorp too."

"Cool!" I say, and then open my bag to take my schedule out. My face blanches as I realize that it's not in my bag, but in my dorm on my desk where I left it last night. "Oh no…does anyone know what classes we have today?"

"Rose Weasley? Forgot her schedule?" Scorpius gasps over dramatically, causing me to turn bright red. "No wonder you weren't in Ravencl-"

"Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and then Defense against the Dark arts with the Slytherins." Anna cuts Scorpius off, saving me from his endless teasing. I silently thank her.

"Thank you Anna." I say, glaring at Scorpius. "Now we better go to Transfiguration, we don't want to be late!" Hearing this, Halie turns to me.

"But Rose! We have thirty minutes until first bell!"

The morning drags on incredibly slowly. Transfiguration goes well, except for the fact that we are almost late, **ahem, Halie, ahem**. I'm the first student to accomplish turning my feather into a needle. Scorpius manages to do the same a few minutes later, but no one else gets even close. McGonagall awards us five house points each and then dismisses the class ten minutes early. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't as good, some stupid Slytherin boy decided to tease Scorpius on how he would get disowned from his family for not being in Slytherin, and Scorp would've punched him if Al and I hadn't held him back. By the time lunch is over and we are crossing the grounds to Hagrid's hut, the three of us are exhausted.

After what seems like an eternity, we finally reach Hagrid's huge wooden front door, and Albus somewhat hesitantly knocks on it. Immediately we hear barking, and then Hagrid calls out. "I'm comin'!"

About a second later the door swings wide open and Hagrid appears, a big black dog at his feet. The dog makes a beeline to Scorpius, who has jumped about ten feet back at this point, and knocks him down, licking his face senseless. The sight is so funny that I start to giggle. Hagrid looks worried for a moment, but then when he sees that we are all laughing, he relaxes.

"Ah, sorry 'bout Flopsie. She's harmless really. Jus' gets a little excited when guests come over." Hagrid apologizes, ushering us inside. "Come in! Come in! I made yer some fresh rock cakes. I know yer parents loved 'em. Flopsie girl, come over 'ere and leave Scorpius alone!"

Finally the huge dog, Flopsie, peels herself away from Scorpius and pants happily over to Hagrid, who feeds her a treat from his pocket. Scorpius, looking relieved, collapses onto a brown worn out couch, and Albus and I hurry to sit on either sides of him.

"'ere yeh go." Hagird says, sitting on a huge chair across from us and putting a plate of suspiciously brown looking rock things on the table. Remembering what my parents told me about Hagrid's renowned rock cookies, I don't take one. Albus doesn't reach for one either, so I assume that his Dad warned him too. Scorpius on the other hand, will eat anything, and enthusiastically reaches for a cake before Al and I can warn him. The look on his face when he takes a bite is so funny, that I have to use all my self-control not to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"So, 'ow was yer first week o' school?" Hagrid asks us through twinkling eyes.

"Good." Al says, looking around the cabin.

"I thought it was amazing." I gush. Might as well as tell Hagrid all the details of the week, he did ask for it after all. "All the classes are so interesting, and I've been waiting forever to learn spells and hexes. Actually, my favorite class in transfiguration, but charms is a close second." I keep on talking and talking until Hagrid stops me.

"Yeh guys remind me exactly of 'arry, 'ermoine, and Ron. I should start callin' yeh the golden trio two!" He laughs, and I blush furiously. I am nowhere as smart as my Mom, but Al is exactly like his Dad. Scorpius on the other hand, shares the same appetite as my Father, so I guess he could pass as him.

"Nah, we need our own name." Albus jokes, and I realize that Scorpius hasn't spoken the whole time. I nudge him, but instead of saying something he leans over and whispers in my ear, "I think all of my teeth are broken.

This time I cant help it when I burst out laughing.

_My dearest Rose,_

_ I am so glad to hear that you're in Gryffindor and that you are having fun at school. Did you know that the hat also debated putting me in Ravenclaw? What can I say, like mother like daughter. Studies aren't the most important thing at school, the most important thing is that you're happy, but I'm glad to here that your grades are good. I never doubted you though, you are extremely smart and I have no doubt that you will be top of your class. Attached to this letter, your father and I sent you some sweets. Share them with Al, your friend Scorpius, and your dorm mates!_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Mum_

_ Rosie,_

_ I knew you'd be in Gryffindor since the moment you got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Who is this Scorpius boy? Is he nice to you? What's his last name? Your roommates seem nice, and you're lucky that you are only three to a dorm! When I was at school, we had five boys in our dorm. School is important, but you don't have to worry about it. After all, you inherited your Mother's brains! By the way, how was your visit to Hagrid's?_

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

* * *

**A/N**_  
_

**So, what did you think? Review please? The more reviews, the faster the next chapter gets posted!**

**The chapters are going to be more face paced after this, but all of First year will be kind of long and slow so you can get to know the characters. **

**Thanks!**

**Wren**


	4. Year One: The Quidditch Lesson

**A/N**

**Well here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but more reviews would be nicer!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

Albus's POV

Ah, November. The month of cool weather, stunning colors, and crunchy leaves. Oh, and not to mention that October is _finally_ over. Not that I don't like October, I just don't particularly like one of the days. The thirty-first. And not for the obvious reason that my grandparents were murdered that day, (I never met my grandparents and as I kind of do miss them, I don't really feel much of an emotional connection to them), but for the reason that on Halloween James always goes out of his way to prank me. Let's just say that this years prank involved oranges, Peeves, and some squealing third year girls. I'd rather not go into detail.

So of course I'm extremely relieved when November rolls around. Then, on Thursday November 17th, as I wake up and make my way downstairs to the common room, I see a new notice on the big notice board.

**ATTENTION ALL FIRST YEARS**

It reads.

**TODAY AT 4:00 PM YOU WILL BE HAVING A FLYING LESSON WITH MADAM REED AND THE HUFFLEPUFFS. EQUITMENT WILL BE PROVIDED. HAVE A NICE DAY!**

** PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM**

Silently whooping in my head I run back up the boy dormitory stairs to find Scorp, who just happened to be leaving the room.

"Scorp, Scorp!" I yell before accidently running smack into him. Helping him up I cant help but smile widely. "GUESS WHAT?"

"Uh, I don't know. James exploded and turned into a ferret so now he can't bother you anymore?" He says, rubbing his forehead.

"No, nothing like that, unfortunately." I laugh. Scorp and I have imagined many a scenario to get rid of James, but sadly none of them will ever work. "We start flying lessons today! Not that I don't know how to fly, but still."

"Really?" Scorp squeals, sounding exactly like Rose when she gets excited about something. "Oh. My. God."

"Uh, Scorp." I manage to say in between laughs. "You sound like a teenage girl."

"Shut up." He grumbles, and pulls me out of the common room and through the portrait hole. "Lets go find Rose and eat."

At four o'clock sharp I drag Rose and Scorpius down to the quidditch pitch. Will and Henry are already waiting for us there, and Henry looks quite nervous.

"Is it hard to ride brooms?" He asks nervously when we finally reach them.

"As easy as breathing." Scorpius assures him.

"Unless you fall and break a bone." Rose pipes, but then shuts up when I glare at her.

"Don't worry Henry, that wont happen." I say, turning to the now ashen white kid. "And if it does, Madam Trent will fix you up in a jiffy."

"Ok…" Henry says nervously, looking around the pitch with wide eyes. Will doesn't say anything, and just stands there studying us. Actually, the kid never says much of anything. Finally all the Hufflepuffs arrive chattering happily. I spot Alice and her brother Connor, talking to some other kids. I wave at her enthusiastically and she returns the wave shyly.

"Hey, it's the girl from the boat!" Scorpius says rather loudly. "She's rather cute Al, eh?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice blush, but soon my attention has returned to Scorpius who is now groaning on the floor, having been elbowed in the stomach by Rose. I snicker at him, at then turn to Madam Reed who has just arrived.

"All right students." She barks. "Everyone go stand by a broom and then wait for further instructions." Immediately, we all run to find a broom, fighting over which broom is nicer or has less splinters. In the end I get stuck with a Firebolt, which isn't a bad broom, but definitely isn't good. I mean, this model is what, twenty years old? Suddenly I miss my old broom from home, but at least I'll be able to bring it to school next year. It's an old model, about five years old actually, called the Current. My brother has a newer broom and always teases me about how my broom is so old, but its ok. I still beat him at every quidditch game.

"Now lift your arm above your broom and say 'UP'. Don't be alarmed if your broom doesn't respond the first time, these are old brooms and they tend to be a little stubborn."

A chorus of 'up's' follow, but only about three of the brooms respond; Scorpius's, a Hufflepuff named Hunter's, and mine. Rose's broom responds the second time, but makes a big deal floating up to her hand, and by the time she's finally able to grab it, her face is the famous Weasley shade of red. Scorpius chuckles at her but she just responds with a very convincing death glare. Once almost everyone's brooms have responded, Madam Reed clears her throat again.

"Now climb on to your brooms and lightly kick off the ground. If you want to turn left, simply lean a little to the left, same for right. Don't fly to high, and if you've flown before please be considerate of those who haven't. You may begin."

And with that Scorpius and I kick off the ground, racing each other around the pitch. Scorp is good, he definitely knows some tricks, but I'm better and we both know it. I guess that that's one of the advantages of being the son of Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century; and Ginny Potter; the now retired professional quidditch player. Scorp swears as I cut him off once again, and swerves sharply to the left, almost bumping into Rose, who has finally managed to rise slowly into the air. She never did like brooms much.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" She yells at him, but he just winks in response, and zooms away before she can unleash her wrath on him. I swear, two and a half months into school and they already act like an old married couple. I bet you that by the end of fifth year they'll be together…hey actually that's not a bad idea. Ha, everyone will get a laugh out of betting on them. I'll have to mention the idea to Fred and Louis later.

After a few more minutes of flying Madam Reed blows her whistle to let us know that the lesson is over. Somewhat reluctantly I land on the ground and hurry over to Rose and Scorpius who are both bright red and facing away from each other.

"Should I even ask what happened?" I ask, eyeing them warily. What possibly could they have fought about this time? Instead of answering me they both sort of grunt.

"Uh, ok then." I say, throwing the broom into the pile of brooms Madam Reed told us to make. "Lets head back to the castle then, I want to shower before dinner."

Wordlessly they both turn around and make their way to the castle, leaving me hurrying to catch up with their mad walking.

"Can't you two just make up?" I plead. I can't stand it when they are mad at each other, and it happens practically every day. "Whatever you were fighting about."

"No." Rose practically spits. "I will never forgive a git like him!" She says before bursting into tears and running into the castle. I give Scorpius a questioning look but he just sighs and shakes his head.

"Eh, I give it until tomorrow morning." I assure my friend before heading into the castle myself. I'm quite looking forward to a warm shower, and I really don't want to be late for dinner. Food here is heaven. I swear, I really have to start making trips to the kitchen. It can't be too hard to find on the Marauder's Map. As I take the stairs up two at a time, I decide to use a secret shortcut to the common room that Louis had showed me earlier in the week. I guess having cousins in the seventh, fifth, and third year in Gryffindor really has its perks. As I brush past the tapestry hiding the pathway, I almost bump into someone exiting it. Looking up I realize that its Professor Longbottom, and suddenly I start to get very nervous. It's not against the school rules to use secret shortcuts is it? Oh no…what if I get detention! Or worse!

"Oh, hey Professor Longbottom." I try to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Albus!" Professor Longbottom almost cries. "Just the boy I was looking for!"

"You were, uh, you were looking for me?" I manage to choke out. Did I do something wrong? Oh my god, did I forget a homework assignment? Am I getting expelled? Why does my Head of House and deputy headmaster want to see me?

"Yes, yes you." He says, totally missing the point that I'm about to have a mental breakdown. I'm two months into school! I can't get expelled! "Come on boy, follow me."

Silently freaking out I follow him through the oddly quite halls of the school before we reach a grand mahogany door. A small plaque to the side of the door reads: _Professor Neville Longbottom; Head of Gryffindor House; Deputy Headmaster; Head of Herbology Department._ Wow, Professor Longbottom is sure busy.

As we enter the room that I am now certain is his office, I can't help but gawk. The room is filled, actually that would be an understatement; the room is stuffed to the brim with plants. Plants of every size, shape, smell and color.

"Uh, nice, plant collection?" I try to say as politely as possible as Professor Longbottom beckons me to sit down on a chair facing a big black desk.

"Thank you Albus, I've been collecting for more than 15 years." He says with a hint of pride in his eye. "Now back to business. I was watching you today during your flying lesson and I couldn't help but notice your extraordinary skill-"

"Am I getting expelled?" I blurt out, not having listened to him at all. Professor Longbottom examines me with an amused look on his face for a few moments before finally sighing,

"No Albus you're not getting expelled." He assures me. "I just wanted to ask if you could be a substitute on the quidditch team, you know, just in case a player unfortunately gets hurt. Your familiar with all he positions in quidditch, right?"

"Uh, yes! Yes I am!" I ramble, excitement bubbling inside of me. First year and on the quididitch team? It isn't an unknown occurrence, but it's definitely rare! Ha! James is going to be so jealous. He didn't even make the team in his second year, and he barely got in as a chaser this year. "I'd love to play! When's practice? Do I get to practice with the team or just watch? Can I ask my parents to send me my broom, or do I have to use a school one? Oh, do I get my own uni-"

"Woah, slow down there!" Professor Longbottom chuckles, and I swear I hear him say something that sounds like 'Just like his mother.' "You will practice with the team, but since you don't have a permanent position you will just do general exercises. You can ask your parents to send you you're broom, but please don't tell all the first years about it. We don't want them getting jealous and asking for their own brooms. And for the uniform, for now you will wear an old one without a name, but if you are ever needed in a game we will provide you with your own uniform."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gush as we get up and Professor Longbottom shows me to the door. "I promise I wont let Gryffindor down."

"Of course not." He winks, "Now hurry to your dorm and change, you don't want to be late for dinner do you?" And with another smile he closes the door, leaving me alone and awestruck.

I'm on the quidditch team? Frickin' awesome! Running to the common room as fast as I can, I manage to bump into someone right outside of the portrait hole. Looking up, I smile. Just who I wanted to see.

"SCORP, SCORP! GUESS WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So, was it good? Personally, I'm very happy with this chapter!**

_**You just read this,**_

_**and this is crazy,**_

_**But it'd make me happy,**_

_**so review, maybe?**_

**Haha, so maybe after my bad redo of Call Me Maybe you guys will review?**

**And just to remind you, i don't own ANY of the amazing JKR's characters or worlds or anything. The only thing i own are OC'S and original plots.**

**xx**

**Wren**


	5. Year One: The Letter

**A/N**

**And Here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to the story. It means a lot to me!**

**ENJOY!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

Scorpius's POV

December is a funny month. I'm not sure why; maybe its because the holidays are so close and everyone can feel it, or maybe its because you don't do much in December. All we have is a load of tests; even the teacher's are too lazy to teach us something new. The only other month of the year that's like this is June, and you can imagine why.

Albus has been busy lately; with quidditch practice three times a week the only time we have together is on Friday afternoon and midnights when we decide to visit the kitchen. The kitchen really wasn't hard to find with the Marauder's Map, but figuring out how to enter was a different story. Who knew you had to tickle the pear? I swear it took us like a week to figure out. And Albus's invisibility cloak? I swear, the kid has everything useful to break and enter into the school!

Now Rose, Rose is a different story. Something about that girl is just so, um, fiery? No, that cant be right. I guess I can just say that she's different, unique in a way. I definitely have never met anyone like her; the girl sure has an opinion. Except for our daily fights, the two of us get along pretty well.

I guess you can say that Albus, Rose and I are a group, a trio. Wow, Hagrid is right, we really do need a name!

A week before Winter Break I get an owl at breakfast. The owl sloppily drops the letter into my cereal before squawking and flying away. Stupid owl, now my letter is wet! Luckily I remember a quick drying charm Flitwick, the ancient Charms teacher, taught us last month. I dry the letter, and then turn it around, almost dropping it again when I see who its from.

"Hey, what did you get there?" Albus asks, peering from over his mound of waffles.

"Uh, um.." I stammer. "A letter from my Father."

"Oh." Is all Albus can think of saying. He knows that my Father hasn't sent me a letter all year yet, that only my mother replied to the letter I sent them about my house sorting. She still sends me letters once a week, always claiming that Father is too busy to write, but I know better. He's probably just ashamed.

"Um, I'm going to head back to the dorm to open this, ok?" I whisper to Albus, not wanting anyone else to hear about the letter. Luckily it's a Sunday, so we have no classes.

"I'll come up soon." He promises, and I swear I see concern flicker in his eye. Whatever, I don't need his sympathy. I'm sure that I can work out this misunderstanding with my Father myself.

I try to walk up to the common room normally, but before I know it I'm practically running, the curiosity of what's in the envelope killing me.

"Password?" The fat lady croaks as I reach the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"PENGUIN SLEDDING!" I yell, and then jump into the hole as she swings her portrait to the side.

"Gosh, who thinks of these passwords?" I hear her mumble as I enter, and I can't help but laugh. It's a pretty idiotic password. I'll have to ask Albus why Victorie made it the password anyways; she is head girl so the password is kind of her responsibility.

Finally, I reach the sanctuary of my dorm and jump right on to my bed. Tearing the letter apart, I close my eyes tightly, open them, and read:

_Scorpius,_

_I am sorry that I did not write earlier – there was a __strike at the ministry and I was over my head in work. I am very proud that you made it into Gryffindor, it is a great house and hopefully you are enjoying it there. Just don't mention this to your grandfather, if he asks you are in Slytherin. You'll understand why when you're older. Mother told me that you are friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, and I find that good. It shows that my generation's mistakes aren't getting passed on to you. Again, I am very proud of you and can't wait to see you over the Holidays. Maybe you can even invite a friend to stay at our home for a couple of night._

_ Love,_

_Father_

When I look up from the letter my cheeks are damp and I realize that I had been crying. It seems to good to be true that Father is ok with all of this, I mean he has reformed from his old beliefs, and he is a very good man now, but he had his mind set on me being in Slytherin. I thought that at the very least he would be upset.

I leave the Gryffindor dorm and head outside to clear my head. Even though I'm happy that my Father isn't disappointed of me, I still feel a pang sadness in me that my Grandfather can't accept who I am. My father thinks that I don't understand why, but I do. I guess Grandfather never grew out of the old traditions, and that he's still stuck in the Purist Era. Still I accept him as he is, as long as he doesn't hurt anybody with his views. So why can't he accept me…

"Scorpius?" Startles I look up from my spot under the beech tree next to the lake and see Rose standing above me.

"Hey." I say. "Want to sit?"

"You left breakfast in a hurry, disappeared for forty minutes, and now your eyes are red as if you've been crying." She states, and sits next to me. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened Rose," I assure her.

"Nope, something definitely happened!" Rose claims. "And neither of us are leaving this Beech tree until I figure out what it is."

"It's none of your business, ok Rose?" I snap at her, and then get up from the ground. "You don't always have to know everything!"

"Maybe I don't have to know everything, but you're one of my best friends and I care that you're upset!" Rose yells at my back as I stomp away from her, causing me to stop and rethink my actions. Rose is right, and I definitely overreacted. Maybe if I tell her what's wrong I'll feel better…

"I'm sorry Rose." I apologize softly to her as I walk back to where she is now standing under the tree. Her eyes are glossy, and I can tell that she's on the brink of tears, which is not something I want to happen. Especially now. "Its just I got the first letter from my Father this whole year, and he's great and everything, but he said that I cant tell my grandfather about how I was sorted into Gryffindor. I guess it kind of bummed me out that my family cant fully accept the new reality of the wizarding world yet, that some of them still believe that old purist crap."

"Oh." Is all Rose can think to say, and before I know it I'm mad again. How can she just say 'oh'? I just practically spilled my whole life problems to her! I'm about to open my mouth to yell at her when she speaks again. "I'm sorry for your Grandfather."

"Huh?" I ask. My Grandfather? "What do you mean?"

"Well I come from a wizarding family that won the second wizarding war. Some of my family members, especially my Dad, still harbor stupid prejudices against families like yours. I understand how you feel, not being able to show your true self to some of your family, but think of it this way. You should feel sorry for them, sorry that they are too stupid and biased that they can't fully see what an amazing grandson they have. You are the change that my Uncle made when he defeated Voldemort, you prove all their stereotypes wrong. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Twenty years ago nobody would believe that, but now it's a reality."

"Uh, wow." I stammer. "That was quite the speech…thanks Rosie Posie." Rose laughs, and slugs me on the shoulder.

"Anytime Scorp. That's what best friends do, right?" She smiles.

"Yeah, that's what best friends do."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, sorry about how this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but its a much needed filler chapter.**

**I'd say that we are about halfway through year 1 now...i'd give the year 10-12 chapters tops!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MEAN EVERYTHING!**

**xx**

**Wren**


	6. Year One: The Snowball Fight

**A/N**

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

Rose's POV

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I just finished taking all the winter finals, and I have a feeling that I got at least an E on all of them! They were quite easy, but it is first year magic after all. I think after the break I will teach myself so more complex spells, just for the fun of it. And yes, don't worry I am not an anti-social geek person, I actually have quite a few friends, and that's not including Scorpius and Albus. Do you think it would be ok if I invited some friends over for a night or two over break?_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Rose_

The afternoon before Winter Break all the Gryffindor first years decide to have a massive snowball fight. The night before it had snowed, so the snow was still fresh and fluffy outside. When everyone finally arrives, Halie arriving last, naturally, we decide to split into teams.

"Shot team captain!" Halie squeals, and then points at Henry. "I pick Henry first!"

"Wait, wait! We need to choose another team Captain first! And who said that you can be Captain anyways?" Scorpius argues.

"Oh, just let her." I whisper into Scorpius's ear, and then to everyone I say. "Ok, so the team captains will be Scorpius and Halie. Everyone agree?" Everyone nods simultaneously.

"Now we have to state the rules." I tell everyone. "The most important rule is that if you get hit three times you are out."

"And no throwing ice!" Albus adds, eyeing everyone suspiciously. Ha, a few winters ago during Christmas all the cousins had a huge snowball fight. Fred accidently threw a chunk of ice at Albus, and Al cut his lip and chin open. Actually, he still has a light scar.

"You can't physically touch anyone on the other team or you'll be out." Will states, before turning back into his usually silent self. I myself have to keep my mouth from dropping, because I have maybe heard Will speak once before. Will notices all of our odd gazes and shrugs. "What, just because I don't like to speak a lot doesn't mean I can't."

"All right then, lets begin!" I yell, and Scorpius and Halie start picking teams.

"Henry!" Halie cries.

"Rose!" Shouts Scorpius.

"Anna!"

"Albus!"

"Will!"

"Hey, that's not fair, its four against three!" Scorpius whines.

"Oh suck it up," Halie teases. "We shot lake territory!" And with that her team runs off squealing and laughing to build their fort.

"Damnit!" Scorpius mutters angrily. "Come on, lets go to the quidditch pitch. I got a wicked strategic idea."

Forty minutes and several snowballs later the only people left standing are Scorpius, Halie, and I. Albus had just got hit, heroically bringing down two of the opposite team with him. Will had been the first one out, but not after totally destroying my team's fort.

Scorpius and I are taking cover behind a rock next to the lake, in the enemy's territory.

"I have a plan," Scorpius pants, out of breath from all the running and dodging we've been doing. "Ok, so listen up…"

After Scorpius explains his plan, which is actually quite good not to mention funny, we set it into motion. First, Scorpius walks out from our hiding spot.

"No Rose! Why did you have to leave me? Getting hit by that snowball…I know it was your inevitable fate, but it happened too soon!" Scorpius cries dramatically, and then falls to his ground pretending to weep.

"Ha!" Halie cries jumping out from behind a tree. She throws a snowball at Scorpius, which hits him square on the head, and he crumbles to the ground in defeat. Then Halie begins to jump around screaming, "I won! I won! I won!"

That's when part two of the plan goes into motion. While Halie is dancing to herself, celbrating what she thinks is victory, I leave the hiding place and throw a showball at her. It hits her right on her left calf, causing her to stop dancing and look up in surprise.

"But, you're…you're out!" She says, obviously shocked by the turn of events.

"No one ever said we couldn't lie!" I cackle evilly, before running over to Scorpius, who is still lying on the ground. "Scorp, Scorp, we won! You're plan worked!"

Scorpius just groans in response and when I lean down next to him, I see that his face is contracted in pain.

"Oh my god, Scorpius are you ok?" I gasp.

"I'm, I- Rose-" He begins, but his face contracts in pain again.

"Scorpius, I think its time we get you to the hospital wing." I say, taking his hand and attemping to pick him up. "Halie, come over here!"

"Wait- Rose-" Scorpius coughs, and I look down at him.

"Yeah Scorp?"

"I- I'm- I'm fine." Scorpius says, before jumping up and walking away cheerily.

"I HATE YOU SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

That night Al, Scorp, and I decide to go on one of our many midnight adventures. Pretty much, whenever we get bored on weekend nights or weekday afternoons we go explore a different part of the castle. It's really amazing what we find! Usually we don't use the Marauder's map, but every once and a while we bring it along to make sure we don't get lost.

As we creep past the Hufflepuff common room entrance, (yeah, we discovered where it was last month), Scorpius starts talking.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my place sometime over break?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'd love too! But you have to come over to my house first, seriously my dad owled me that he just installed a small heated pool in the backyard and I cant wait to try it out!" Albus says without a second thought. I on the other hand am not so sure. I would love to see Scorp over break, but…I'm not sure if my Dad would approve. Dad can be so stupid and biased sometimes.

"How 'bout you Rosie Posie?" he asks me.

"Well if you keep on calling me that then no." I tease. "But otherwise, I'll have to ask my parents. I'll owl you when I get home, ok?"

"No problem, my everlasting Rose." He winks, and then winces in pain as I punch his shoulder. Al just chuckles.

"So, who's up for a trip to the kitchens?"

_My Dearest Rose,_

_ I can't believe you are coming home for break tomorrow! I've missed you so much over these past few months; I don't know what I'm going to do when Hugo joins you in two years. And of course you can invite whoever you want, just tell us beforehand. I wont write about much more, because I can just tell you tomorrow in person!_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Mum_

_P.S I'm sure you got all O's on your finals_

_ Rosie,_

_ WHAT IS SCORPIUS'S LAST NAME?_

_ I can't wait to see my little flower tomorrow!_

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

_ Rose,_

_ Mum said that I should write you a letter, even though I'm going to see you tomorrow. I told her that letters were stupid, and that she should just buy you one of those muggle contraptions over break so that we can 'video chat' through it. She was utterly confused. Parents are so stupid these days!_

_ Bring me back lots of candy,_

_ Hugo_

* * *

**A/N**

**So...how was it? It was kinda just a fun chapter, to but you in the holiday mood! (Even though its may, haha)**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed the last chapter...but still, PLEASE REVIEW. even if all you write is "it was good." IT STILL MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! oh, and it motivates me to write faster. xD**

**xx**

**Wren**


	7. Year One: The Holidays

**A.N.**

******Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updates in a while- i've just been really really busy and i kinda had writers block. Luckily it's passed and i have more inspiration than ever now!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xo**

**Wren**

**P.S. Somebody commented last time that i was usually words that were a little in-appropriate for first years, which i disagree with, but if i hurt your feelings i apologize. I'll try to tone it down until their later years.**

Chapter Seven - Albus's POV

"Come on, let's find an empty compartment for all of us." Rose chimes, jumping onto the Hogwarts express while lugging an almost bursting suitcase behind her. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that today is the first day of Winter Break, which is two weeks long. All my older cousins are extremely happy to come home, all complaining about too much homework and studying. I don't really understand their point, being a first year and all, we have barely any work, and I would've happily stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, but my Father insister I come home to 'be with the family'. Humf.

"How can you carry a suitcase that's three times your body weight and still manage to be cheery?" Halie groans behind Rose, struggling with her own suitcase. Henry quickly jumps up to help her, and she gives him a thankful smile. I should totally start a bet on them too. Talking about bets, I really have to collect the bet money today…hmm, I'll have to find a way to escape Rose and Scorpius. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Here's a compartment." I tell them, and slide the door open to an empty compartment near the middle of the train. I throw my suitcase on to an empty seat and then make my way back out of the open door, almost knocking over Anna.

"Sorry," I apologize to her, and then looking back over my shoulder I cry to Scorp and Rose, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Have a nice time!" I hear Scorpius mumble as I leave the compartment. Ah, he was always the cheery nice one wasn't he? As I make my way through the narrow train corridor, it's not hard to locate my cousins' compartment. It's easy, just follow the noise.

Their compartment happens to be the last one on the train, and as I slide the door open I am hit with a wave of horrendous stink.

"Should I even ask what happened here?" I question them, waving a hand in front of my face to try and air out the smell.

"Nope." Louis chirped, taking a short break from the many books stacked on his lap. He's a fifth year, and with OWL's and all, you can barely find him without his nose stuck in some book. It's a wonder he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw…

"Anyways, I'm here to collect bets. Anyone want to change theirs, or make the pot bigger?" I ask them, and immediately James, Fred, his twin Roxanne (who's also in Gryffindor), and Louis take out their wallets.

"I'm going to add another galleon that they'll hook up in fifth year and become a thing in sixth." James says, flicking the golden coin at me. I catch it with ease and nod at him, even though I don't really know what 'hooking up' means. It's probably got something to do with kissing.

Our bet works like this; every time someone wants to add a bet or change their current one, they have to add at least one galleon to the pot, and if they add more the others have to add at least a galleon too. Then, whoever wins gets the jackpot. I'm not allowed to bet since I collect all the money, but so far we have a good fifty galleons going around.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm changing mine to seventh year, Head boy and Head girl, just like your grandparents." Roxanne states and throws two galleons my way.

"Ok, well the rest of you have to pay up since Roxi brought up the pot," I tell them and they all groan but hand over the coins anyways.

"You're bet is stupid and immature," Victoire sniffs. "I'm going to the prefects compartment."

* * *

When I get back to my compartment I find Rose and Scorpius in deep conversation about some potions essay we had to write, Halie is doing her nails, Anna and Will are reading, and Henry is fast asleep, drooling a little.

"Took you a while." Scorpius says, pausing his debate with Rose for a moment. "Did you fall into the toilet?"

"No." I grumble and sit on the seat next to him.

"Sheesh, I was just joking Al!" Scorp winks, "Don't take it to hard." Then he returns to his conversation, not even waiting for my reply. Apparently, Rose is now more intriguing than me, his best mate. If only I could partake in the bet…

* * *

"Bye Will!" I yell at my friend as he crosses the barrier back into King's Cross Station. I barely see him nod in reply before he disappears into the muck of brown bricks.

"Did you ever wonder why he barely talks?" A curious Halie asks no one in particular.

"Maybe he just has nothing to say." Anna states, and Halie actually seems to take this into consideration. After a moment of what seems like hard thought, she just shrugs her shoulders and drops the subject.

"Well I have to go, my Mom is waiting for me." Halie smiles and then proceeds to hug each and every one of us enthusiastically. For a second I swear I see Scorpius cringe when she touches him. The sight amuses me very much. "Try not to miss me too much my lovelies!"

"That shouldn't be to hard!" Scorpius yells back at her already retreating figure, causing her to pause for a second.

"Ah, a very Merry Christmas to you too Scorpius my love!" She coos back at him, blowing wet kisses into the air. Then giggling she disappears into the crowd of families. Scorpius meanwhile, has turned a nasty shade of Weasley red.

"Well Merry Christmas everyone." I say as I see my Dad wave at me from the corner of my eye. "We'll be in touch through Owl post right?"

"Actually I celebrate Chanukkah." Henry says shyly. "It's a Jewish holiday. My mom actually hinted that I might be getting an owl as a present this year!"

"Awesome!" Rose replies to him. "You have to tell me more about this holiday later. It really interests me to learn about the different religions witches and wizards believe in…."

* * *

The next day I finally manage to escape the crushing hugs of my family and take refuge in the kitchen, where I start to snack on some cookies. Halfway through the jar I hear footsteps in the hallway, and in haste I hide what's ever left of the cookies.

"Eating Grandma's famous ginger snaps, eh?" My father says as he enters the kitchen. He barely even looked at me! How did he know…Oh, the crumbs. That was stupid of me.

"I was hungry..." I mumble, hopping on to the stool next to my Dad.

"Eat however much you want kiddo," He winks, and starts to leave the room. "Just don't let Mom catch you!"

"Wait Dad!" I yell. Now's a better time than ever to ask.

"Yes Al?" he says.

"Canigoovertoscorpiu'shouse?"

"What?"

"Can I go over to scorpiusshouse."

"I can't understand what you're saying!" my dad exclaims, and I can tell that he's starting to loose his patience. Ok, I'll try one more time.

"Can I go over to Scorpius's house?" I squeak.

"Malfoy?" My dad asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yea- Yeah." I stammer. "But he can also come here, that's fine too."

"Sure, it'll be good for you to leave the house, especially when Mom is in the crazed holiday mood." He laughs, bending down to ruffle my already messy hair. "And why don't you invite him over for New Years Eve?" With that he leaves the room. Does nobody stick around long enough for an answer these days?

* * *

I'm literally in awe as I reach the front gates of the Malfoy Manor. Everything about it is big, grey, stone, and probably ancient. It actually kind of makes me want to shudder. Luckily, before I can totally freak out, Scorpius bursts out of his massive front door and open the gates for me.

"Hey, you made it!" He exclaims, shoving me through the gates and up his front lawn.

"Yeah, I said I would didn't I?" I tell him.

"So did Rose." He mumbles angrily under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Her Dad kind of flipped out…but you'll definitely see her New Years Eve!" I say as we pass the huge wooden front doors and enter a fancy dark foyer.

"Whatever." He grumbles, still pulling me through the house. We pass many closed doors and darkened doorways, and every few minutes he grunts something like 'kitchen', 'pool', 'backyard', but otherwise he is quiet, sulking in his bad mood. After a good five minutes, and two staircases, we read a lighter wood door, which I can only guess is his bedroom.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Scorpius says, flinging the door open. I walk in and it literally takes all my self-control not to gasp. I knew the Malfoy's were loaded, but whoa. Not even our home is this upscale.

Scorpius's room is huge, probably not much smaller than the foyer we entered through. In the corner there is a huge King Sized bed, with a long wooden desk and shelves upon shelves of crammed books on the walls adjacent to it. One wall is covered completely by a huge window, with a padded widow sill you can sit on. The view looks down over his large backyard and the surrounding forest. A few closed doors littered by posters are scattered throughout the walls, and I can only guess that they lead to closets and bathrooms. The floor is carpeted lightly, and large lights flicker on above us.

"What do you think?" He asks, peering at me from his bed.

"It's, um, wow." I manage to stutter.

"Thanks!" He smiles, and I can tell that his mood has probably passed. "Now come on, lets get you unpacked."

* * *

The next three days pass quickly; Scorpius and I filled our time with quidditch, games, quidditch, and exploring his huge estate. Before I know it we are both packed and sent off through the floo to my place, his Mother kissing us both goodbye. Scorpius's Dad wasn't home at all, but his Mother was, and she seemed very sweet.

"Potter Manor!" I state loudly and clearly, before falling through the fireplace in our living room. I pick myself up and dust off the ash, Scorpius tumbling out beside me.

"Nice place." He says, picking up his suitcase. "Where is everyone?"

At that exact moment Fred bursts into the room laughing like a maniac, with James hot on his trail and a crying Lily behind them. Fred and James literally jump through the window cackling, while my Mom appears furious in the doorframe.

"Boys!" She yells, picking up Lily. "You come back here right now!"

I check on Scorpius to see if he's ok, and I see that his mouth is open and he has blanched as white as a ghost. I chuckle, and Mom finally notices us.

"Oh great Albus you're back!" She smiles, giving me an awkward one-armed hug. Lily pulls my hair and escapes from my moms grasp, running out of the room. "Oh and Scorpius," My Mom says, turning to him. "Welcome to our home."

* * *

**A.N.**

**So did it live up to your expectations? I hope it did!**

**Please review, it would mean a lot!**

**I'm actually starting a new story now, which is the continuation of this story but in later years. That way i'll be able to start writing the more interesting plot line, but still fill you in with what happened in the early years. **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**xo**

**Wren**


	8. Year One: The Birthday

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**I hope the chapter meets your expectations...it's a bit of a filler, but enjoyable nonetheless!**

**Also, if there are any problems with the format...please tell me...i'm not sure if the chapter uploaded correctly.**

**xoxo**

**Wren**

**P.S I dont own anything except for the plotline and OC's!**

* * *

Scorpius' POV

Chapter 8

After a long, and rather interesting afternoon, I find myself finally in Al's room, which is a relief in itself. As soon we got to his house, Al insisted on taking me on the grand tour, which apparently actually meant being 'accidently' locked in the attic by James and Fred, for _three_ hours.

"I'm really sorry about that." Al apologizes for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine, really." I assure him, again. "We'll get them back."

"Yeah we will!" Al says enthusiastically, and I swear I can already see the gears moving in his head. "You know what, I got an idea-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you fill me in on it after I shower? I swear, if I find one more cobweb on this sweater I'm going to flip. It's _cashmere,_ especially imported from Northern China." I snap, picking yet another dust bunny off my chest.

"I swear, you're more of a girl than Rose." I hear Al grumble under his breath, before he pipes up and points to a bright blue door across from his desk. "It's right there, towels are under the sink. Enjoy!"

"Oh, I will."

The Potter's Estate is quite impressive. The house itself is conservatively sized and very old, but renovated inside to seem warm, modern, and cozy, which surprisingly works. There's a patio and a heated pool in the backyard, which overlooks a huge grassy field with a forest on its outskirts. The house has four floors, with Mr. and Mrs. Potter on the first, Lily and James on the second, and Al on the third. The fourth floor is the attic, which I have already gotten overly acquainted with.

After my shower and a tangibly improved mood Al deems me 'Boy-Minded' again, and lets me venture outside the confinement of his room. Well actually he more of forces me, saying that since the guests will be arriving soon, James and Fred won't be bothering us anymore.

Humf, I can't afford to dirty another outfit!

Oh god, did I just think that? I really am worse than Rose…

"Come on Scorp, let's go downstairs! I'm craving me some cookies!" Al says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I reluctantly agree, and let him pull me downstairs in the living room, which is already filled with at least twenty people. A young man with blue hair passes us, ruffling Al's hair a bit.

"Hey there kiddo!" The man says with a grin. "How's your first year going?"

"Great Teddy!" Al smiled back. "How's it going with you and Vic?"

"Ah, always the sly little man ,aren't ya?" The man- or Teddy now that I know his name- laughs. "Do me a favor, and don't grow up to be like your brother."

"Will do!" Al replies. "Oh Teddy, this is my friend Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you!" Teddy greets me, shaking my hand. "As you probably heard I'm Teddy, Al's older and much better looking Godbrother.

"Godbrother?" I ask, unsure of what the term means.

"Well Al's Dad is my Godfather," Teddy explains, "So we like to joke that we are Godbrothers."

"Oh…" I exclaim. "That makes sense. Nice to meet you!"

"You too, but I really have to get going. I need to find Vic before she finds the alcohol!" Teddy laughs again, and then winking at Al, he hurries away.

"You know, your family is really interesting." I tell Al as we weave our way through masses and masses of red hair.

"Wait till you meet the rest." Somebody else answers, and I can tell that voice from anywhere. Turning around I find myself face to face with Rose, who is smirking. She's wearing a pretty light blue dress, and I find myself blushing a bit.

"Rosie Posie!" I exclaim, gathering her into a rather big hug. "It's been too long."

"Sure has," she laughs, entangling herself from my arms. "Now what have you two losers been up to without me?"

"Well actually, we were just starting to plan a prank on James and Fred." Al pipes, grinning mischievously.

"I'm listening."

* * *

The countdown starts and out plan is set in motion.

"TEN! NINE!"

Rose distracts Fred, telling him that she has a late Christmas present for him out back near the pool. He follows.

"EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!"

Al steals the bottle of Firewhiskey James has managed to smuggle, and quickly runs out back, James close at his heals.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

James and Fred bump into each other at the pool, and immediately know something is wrong.

"TWO!"

I step out of the shadows, still unnoticed by our two victims.

"ONE!"

With a cackle, I push them both, and having heard the satisfying splash of their bodies hitting the water, I run away too find Al and Rose. Even I know it's not a good idea to be around when James and Fred manage to pull themselves out of the pool.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Two days later we are back on the Hogwarts express. The teachers don't go easy on us second term, and even though we are only first years, homework seems to pile up. Rose and I spend a lot of time in the library studying, and the rest outside enjoying the fresh air.

Al seems to be barely around, because of his constant quidditch practices. Gryffindor has made its way to the finals this year, against Ravenclaw, and with the match only a month away, the team captain decided not to go easy on them. So far Al hasn't played in any matches, but hey, you never know!

On Sunday, March 23rd, I awaken by Al singing happy birthday obnoxiously loudly, before he flips me out of bed.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whine, before looking at the clock. "My god, its only 8 in the morning! Why'd you wake me up?"

"It's your birthday, silly. We have a long day planned ahead of us!" He grins, jumping on to my bed. "Now get up, everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Wait, how'd you know today is my birthday? I never told you." I ask, rummaging around my trunk for a clean shirt.

Al laughs and shoots me a knowing look.

"Rose."

* * *

During breakfast an owl drops off a package for me, which turns out to be a present from my parents. Each include a short note wishing me a good day, and opening the parcel, I see that they got me the new keeper's gloves I wanted. Sweet.

Afterwards, against my better judgment, I allow Al and Rose to blindfold me, and lead me to my next 'surprise'. From the giggles Halie and Rose keep letting out, I'm beginning to doubt it's very good. After quite a bit of walking and tripping, we finally stop.

"Ok, now pace back and forth three times and then think of the most amazing place you'd want to be right now." Al tells me, and in my half-blind state I follow his orders.

Amazingly as soon as I finish, Al takes off the blindfold, and I find myself in front of a wooden door I swear I have never seen before.

"Come on, open it!" Al urges. Hesitantly I reach out a hand and turn the knob, stepping through the darkened doorway. The second my foot touches the floor a bright light turns on and I find myself staring into what I can only imagine as _heaven._ The room seems to be a huge lounge, equipped with shelves upon shelves of books, magazines, and every written thing imaginable. Seven comfy armchairs and beanbags face a crackling fireplace, and placed on the antique coffee table is a huge birthday cake, surrounded by a bunch of brightly colored presents.

My friends all smarm around me, gathering me into a huge group hug, and even quiet reserved Will joins in when they sing happy birthday. I can't keep the huge grin off my face, and after a while my cheeks start to hurt, but I still cant stop damn smiling.

My chest feels like it's about to burst as I laugh and talk with my friends, opening the presents and thanking them all several times. I'm not able to put my finger quite on the feeling that has overwhelmed me, but after we sit around the fireplace, all our bellies filled contently with cake, I figure it out.

For the first time in my life, I feel completely and fully happy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So did you like it? Maybe enough for a review? ;)**

**Isnt Scorp the cutest little sassy thing? Hehehe, but really, he's adorable.**

**Sadly, there is only one chapter left for year One, but on the bright side, that means that second year starts soon! And i promise second year means new Potters, Weasleys, and adventures :D**

**Dont forget to check out The Visionaries Year Six and Beyond! It's the continuation of this story, but you don't necessarily have to read The Visionaries to understand it.**

**xoxox**

**Wren**


	9. Year One: The Finals

**A/N**

**Sorry for the bit of a late update...but without further ado here is chapter nine!**

**And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot!**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC's and original plot. All the credit to the amazing JKR!_**

* * *

Rose's POV

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I can't believe the year is almost over! It seems like yesterday you dropped me off at platforms 9 & ¾, and waved me goodbye. You were right; Hogwarts has been an amazing experience. Final Exams start in two months, and don't worry Mum, my notes are already color coded and ready to go! _

_ Also, please tell Hugo that for the last time, MUGGLE CONTRAPTIONS DON'T WORK AT HOGWARTS! Oh, and send him a big sloppy kiss!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Rose_

April comes, along with many showers. We are constantly locked inside under the gloomy gray clouds of the Great Hall, which no one is happy about. Especially the quidditch players. Al's insane captain still makes them practice five mornings a week, and it's a wonder when he doesn't come into class late and wet.

Fortunately enough the morning of the quidditch finals is cloudy, but the weather seems to be holding. Scorp and I find ourselves waking up early with Al, taking him down to breakfast and force-feeding him some waffles. The rest of the team seems in pretty bad shape too. James and Freddie are just staring into the air instead of producing their usual loud banter, Louis is bouncing up and down in his seat, and across the hall in the Ravenclaw table I can see Roxanne, Fred's twin and the Ravenclaw Chaser, just sitting and gaping at thin air.

Eventually Hunter Wood, son of the legendary quidditch player Oliver Wood, and seventh year Gryffindor team captain, comes to gather everyone up. Scorp smacks Al on the back, and I give him a quick hug, before letting him go with the team.

"We should probably go get ready and wake everyone up." Scorp tells me, tugging slightly on my hand. I nod silently, and let him lead the way.

* * *

"AND POTTER SCORES! 10 NOTHING TO GRYFFINDOR!" Darcy Wallace, the Hufflepuff commentator bellows, followed by a deafening cheer from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands. Some Slytherins join us, but most keep quiet, having teamed up with the Ravenclaws.

James does a small victory loop, before Wood, the keeper, saves a bad throw from the Ravenclaws, and passes him the Quaffle. He quickly passes to the other chaser, Sixth Year Gregory Vance, who passes to the third chaser, Louis. They keep up formation, passing and dodging, while Fred and the other Beater, a fifth year named Dave, do their best to hit the bludgers away.

The seeker, a meek seventh year boy I can't remember the name of, circles the top of the stands, keeping a close eye out. Suddenly there is a crack, followed by a boom of thunder, and it starts to drizzle.

"Are they going to cancel the match?" I ask Scorp, who like me, is decked in Gryffindor spirit.

"I doubt it." Halie answers instead. "My sister said that they _never_ cancel quidditch matches, not even when it's snowing."

"Well that's stupid, someone can get hurt." I point out, crossing my arms. In the background I hear a commotion, and turning my attention back to the field I notice that both seekers have started to speed up, racing each other to the top right corner of the field, where they must've spotted the snitch.

"Well quidditch is renowned for its safety." Scorpius relies cheekily, and when I smack his shoulder he just sniggers in response.

"AND GRYFFYDORS SEEKER, HARTFORD, SEEMS TO BE IN THE LEAD, AND HE'S REACHING OUT HIS HAND AND-

-_CRACK-_

"HE GETS STRUCK BY A BOLT OF LIGHTNING?" Wallace finishes, sending everyone into a frenzy. The flash of light seemed to momentarily paralyze us all, but when we see the falling body of our seeker, people start to snap back into reality.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!" I hear people scream around me, but everyone is in too much of a daze to do anything but watch. Fortunately James seems to be in the right mind, because at the last second he dives, catching Hartford right before he hits the ground. The whole Gryffindor team swoops down to the ground, having called a time out to check on their injured teammate. I grab Scorp's hand and weave my way through the throng of shocked people to find out what's going on.

"Is he going to be ok?!" I ask, a bit out of breath, when I finally reach Al next to the Gryffindor sideline bleachers.

"I- I don't know." Al stammers, a deathly shade of white. At that moment Hartford passes us, having been propped on to the shoulders of two seventh year Gryffindors, obviously on their way to the hospital wing. I can hear Hunter shouting in the background, and when Scorp nudges me I see him stalking over to where we are.

"Potter, we need you to fill in." He says, running over. "Go get dressed quick, your uniform is in the locker room. We start up again in five minutes, don't be late!"

Hunter runs away before Al can reply, and we are left with him hyperventilating.

"I'll take care of this." Scorp whispers to me. "Go back to the stands, I'll meet you there."

"Ok…" I say, but Scorp has already caught Al by the arm and is dragging him to the locker rooms.

"Do you want to win this or not?" I hear him yell. "IS THIS NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU AND ALL OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE?"

"It- it is!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"IT IS!"

Boys.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room is crazy, it being that we have just won the quidditch cup and all. Al was amazing, swishing and swooshing here and there, left and right, up and down. He was so good actually, that he caught the snitch two minutes after he entered the game. He definitely won't have a problem making the team next year.

James and Fred are lifting Al up for what seems like the millionth time, and chanting his name. Kids swarm around me pushing and pulling, trying to get to their friends or to the snack area, and suddenly I don't feel so good anymore. Standing on my tiptoes, I scan the room before I spot Anna, and I hurry over to her.

"Can you come with me back to the dorm?" I ask, tugging a bit on her sleeve.

"Why? Are you ok?" She says.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling in the party mood right now…it's a bit too loud and stuffy here, you know?" I say, pouting a bit. Hopefully this will work.

"Oh all right," she gives in. "I'm pretty tired anyways. Let me just go tell Halie."

"Yay, you're the best!" I smile, giving her a quick hug. Oh warm bed, you're not so far away from me after all.

* * *

The quidditch celebrations don't continue for long, because before we know it, we're back in classes getting loaded with piles upon piles of homework for the exams. Even as first years, whatever free time we have is spent wandering around the lake, reviewing old charms or spells.

I spend hours each day in the library, reluctantly letting Al and Scorp pull me out sometimes. It really seems like they don't study at all, yet the boys are almost as smart as me. Almost.

Exams come and go, and with it June, and before I know it it's the night before the last day of school, and I'm walking down to the Great Hall with Al, Scorp, and the whole crew. Gryffindor has won the house cup, and the whole room is decked with crimson and gold.

"What are you talking about?!" Al cries, "You got 100's on every test except for Defense, where you got a 98!"

"Exactly!" I reply, exasperated. "It was a stupid careless mistake. I know the material, I could've easily gotten a 100! Even you got a 100 Al! Even Scorp did!"

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"Can you three stop bickering for a minute and sit down?" Halie asks, and I realize that we have been standing around the Gryffindor table for quite a while now, causing a scene.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I mumble, feeling the heat rush up to my cheeks. I plop onto the bench, pulling Al and Scorp down with me.

"I mean the way that you act, you would think that you guys were an old married couple. Well a very weird one anyways, with two husbands and a wife." Halie continues, and this time I know it's not only me who blushes. Al kicks her under the table, which causes her to let out a little shriek, which then makes Anna burst into giggle. Al blushes and buries his face in his plate.

"Well actually, I'd rather not marry little Rosie Posie here," Scorp retorts, earning him a quick slug to the shoulder.

"Don't be so quick to judge, _Malfoy_."

"Aww, does someone have a crush on me?"

"In your dreams."

"Well in my dreams-"

"Shut up!" Anna yells, " McGonagall is about to speak anyways." Scorp and I let out an annoyed sigh in unison, before, fortunately, McGonagall begins her speech.

"It's been a long year." She starts, surveying the room with her crystal eyes. Not even a breath can be heard. "But a productive one, and I am very proud of you all. To the seventh years, which are going off into the world after today, I wish good luck, and for the rest of you, a good summer, and I'm looking forward to seeing you here once again this September. Congratulations to Gryffindor, for winning the house cup and the quidditch cup, and to Ravenclaw, for coming in a close second. Have a safe summer holidays and without further ado, enjoy your feast!"

The hall breaks out into cheers and whoops, people throwing their hats and robes into the air, celebrating the end of the year. Around me my friends are laughing, and smiling, digging into the food that has now appeared before us, and studying them one more time I come to a conclusion.

This year couldn't of been any better.

_Dear Rose,_

_ I can't wait to see you tomorrow love! Your room is clean and ready, and I have already started to prepare your favorite meal for the family dinner tomorrow. Even if Hugo doesn't show it, he has missed you a lot, and Dad and I have missed you even more! _

_Counting down the seconds until I get to have you in my arms once again,_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_Rosie,_

_Mum is right, it's been too long since someone has beaten me in wizards' chess. It's time you come home to knock some sense into your old Pop._

_I love you much, you know that. And I'm so proud of you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_To the older sister with the red hair,_

_ When do I get to go to Hogwarts?_

_ -Hugo_

* * *

**A/N**

**Year one is finally finished! **

****cries****

**This year has been quite fun to write, but I can't wait to show you what I have in store for year Two!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and pleaseeeee PLEASEEEEE review!**

**Not that I'm begging you or anything...;)**

**If you have any comments or ideas for year two, let me know, and I'll try to incorporate them into the story somehow!**

**Dont forget to check out the continuation of this story, The Visionaries Year Six and Beyond. It's on my profile, if you'd like to check it out. (Which I highly recommend!)**

**xoxox**

**Wren**

**P.S. The more reviews, the faster year Two gets published!**


End file.
